This invention provides resin-fiber composite tubular members having unique combinations of fiber orientations in different plies, and having selected other reinforcement.
The composite members of the invention are advantageously used in various manufactured products, including sports implements such as golf clubs and hockey sticks among others.
Sports implements have long been made with various materials including wood and particularly wood shafts. Wood implements can have high strength as desired and can have a satisfying feel for the user. One drawback of wood, however, is significant variation from item to item, even when made to the same specifications and dimensions.
Among the known practices regarding fiber-reinforced resin tubular materials are the bicycle frame structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,795 of Foret. Also in the prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,048,441; 5,188,872; and RE 35,081.
One object of this invention is to provide composite tubular members suited for the shaft of a sports implement. Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.